


Гранд Кросс

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ragnarok Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Хината-центрик в сеттинге игры Ragnarök Online.





	Гранд Кросс

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так выглядит знакомый NPC Хинаты: https://images2.imgbox.com/44/1e/pBJvKJfK_o.png  
> Страница на Лурке, где можно ознакомиться с историей паладина и газебо: http://lurkmore.to/Паладин#.D0.9F.D0.B0.D0.BB.D0.B0.D0.B4.D0.B8.D0.BD_.D0.BF.D1.80.D0.BE.D1.82.D0.B8.D0.B2_.D0.93.D0.B0.D0.B7.D0.B5.D0.B1.D0.BE

Рассохшиеся доски соединяли между собой раскалённые крыши Моррока — и, несмотря на ненадёжность конструкций, пользовались неизменным успехом у местной молодёжи. А чего ожидать, если пределом мечтаний любого родившегося в сердце пустыни Сограт было вступление в ряды ассасинов? Впрочем, более меркантильные соотечественники Хинаты предпочитали стезю разбойников. Сам Хината склонялся к последнему — его небольшой рост был значительным преимуществом во многих направлениях их деятельности.

И ассасины, и разбойники были вне закона в Мидгарде, но закон в Морроке тоже существовал лишь на бумаге. Например, на довольно эффектном портрете с ценой за голову негласного (ха!) предводителя ассасинов Моррока. Портрет висел прямо на воротах его виллы.

Над ним был сделан небольшой черепичный козырёк, чтобы краски не слишком быстро выгорели на солнце. Предводитель ассасинов получился необычайно привлекательным, но при этом достаточно похожим на себя. Это привело его в такой восторг, что он послал художнику сумму, которая была указана под подписью “Разыскивается”. Тот деньги принял и на них уехал в Пронтеру. В конце концов, уехать из Моррока было второй по значимости мечтой его жителей.

Говорят, до того, как возродился Сурт, такого не было. Хината видел старинные гравюры, на которых вместо огромного пепелища в центре оазиса стоял прекрасный дворец с высокими башнями, окруженный каналами и фонтанами. Но было это давно, ещё до рождения матери Хинаты. Сейчас же о Сурте напоминали выжженный кратер и несколько почерневших от копоти домов на окраине города — те, что располагались ближе к центру оазиса, были разрушены до основания, и на их месте давно уже стояли совсем другие здания.

Хината одним прыжком преодолел расстояние между крышами, покрепче перехватив пакет, который цветом и сургучной печатью выдавал в себе посылку кого-то из разбойников средней руки. Мальчиком на побегушках он стал не так давно, но уже обзавёлся неплохими знакомствами, и…

Где-то справа, совсем близко к городу, в пустыне ржаво полыхнуло, а через несколько секунд над крышами прокатились грохот, клубы смешанного с песком горячего воздуха и серный смрад. Демон! В Морроке они редкостью не были, и в городе было полно вооруженных людей, которые знали, как справиться с монстрами, но волна от его появления была непривычно внушительной. А крики — громкими. Двери расположенного напротив караван-сарая (а заодно и притона местных торгашей цветными листьями) распахнулись, и из них организованно выбежали грабители из тех, что парадоксально сопровождали в путешествиях торговцев, защищая фактически от самих же себя. Хината крышами помчался за ними. Доски ударной волной снесло, но расстояния между домами были недостаточно большими, чтобы хоть на секунду задержать Хинату.

Хината достиг крайнего ряда домов и уселся на крыше, хлопая по спине уже лежавшего там другого мальчишку-посыльного:

— Сильный?

— У-у-у, сильный, — пацану пришлось перекрикивать стоявшие рёв и грохот. — Всю первую волну снёс, посмотри!

Хината пригляделся, и действительно, то там, то тут из-под песка проступали части тел. Хорошо, что он тут оказался, так близко от места событий. Понятно, что добычу с тела жертвы обычно снимал убийца. Но если что-то оставалось, или убивали не из корыстных соображений — детей в Морроке не зря называли вороньём. Одежды тут не будет, да и украшения попортит жаром, но всё равно их можно будет продать ювелирам хотя бы на вес. А если повезёт, то разжиться и оружием: хотя его традиционно забирали взрослые, но они могли и закрыть глаза, если пацан постарше возьмёт пару катаров. Всё равно ему они уже скоро понадобятся.

Надо только дождаться, чтобы с демоном справились. Возни с ними было много, а этот был мощным, так что схватка обещала быть долгой. Вон, его уже окружили, явно планируя взять измором. Многие натянули луки, ожидая сигнала. Хината с неудовольствием подумал, что этак к ним присоединится и остальное вороньё, а ведь он уже мог насчитать по соседним крышам человек пятнадцать.

Демон, который словно состоял из плавящейся грязи, завизжал, распространяя вокруг себя облако вони. Лица людей были закрыты шарфами, но это не помогло: кровь текла из глаз и носов, кто-то упал в конвульсиях, кто-то судорожно пил антидот, кто-то стягивал с лица ткань, через которую невозможно было дышать из-за пропитавшей её крови. Однако яд в Морроке был делом обычным, даже привычным, так что большинство справилось с этой неприятностью.

— Смотри, — пихнул его в бок сосед, указывая вниз.

Там по улице шли шестеро, явно не местные. С плеча каждого из них свешивался плащ с символом их гильдии.

— В чёрном, — хмыкнул пацан. — Заживо свариться хотят.

— Небось в пирамиды, — предположил Хината. — Все они там шарятся. Если повезёт, то вход не найдут, побродят рядом да и вернутся.

Сосед не разделял его гуманизма:

— Да пусть их. Они почти все внутри рядом с входом помирают. Мы потом с братом туда хорошо заглядываем.

— Доходно? — уважительно спросил Хината, которому ходить по пустыне было не с кем.

— Ага.

Тем временем группа в чёрном вышла к окраине. Там от неё отделился один человек и медленным шагом направился к демону, полностью игнорируя предупреждающие окрики собравшихся.

Выглядел он комично: небольшого роста, но при этом облачённый в самый массивный доспех, который только доводилось видеть Хинате. Судя по тому как рыцарь на каждом шаге проваливался в песок, весили его латы немало. Своим появлением чёрный облегчил демону выбор цели. Снова взвыв, тот вдруг молниеносно переместился и вспыхнул алым жаром, который должен был поглотить и рыцаря, и оказавшихся поблизости местных, но не успел: их накрыло белоснежное сияние, грохнуло так, что земля задрожала, песок вновь взметнулся чуть ли не до небес, а у Хинаты заложило уши, и он ничком упал на крышу.

Когда он смог поднять голову и посмотреть на место схватки, то увидел, что от демона остались лишь пепел и несколько осколков ярко-синего сайфара. Рыцарь пихнул один из них ногой, развернулся и, всё так же утопая в песке, неуклюже направился к ожидавшей его группе.

Сквозь звон в ушах Хината даже не услышал своего голоса, когда спросил у соседа:

— Это рыцарь сделал? — тут его вырвало.

— Это не просто рыцарь, — еле-еле донеслось до него. Пацан, отвечая, выглядел не лучше Хинаты. — Это крестоносец. Только они так умеют.

Несмотря на то, что его движения были не слишком уверенными, пацан начал слезать на землю. Хината бросил последний взгляд на оплавленный ров в форме креста на месте удара и последовал за ним.

***

Староста Излюда был тем еще жуком. И, скорее всего, чьим-то любимым родственником — жители городка годами писали жалобы в Королевский Совет, но вот он, староста, стоял перед Хинатой, заложив большие пальцы за широкий кожаный ремень.

— С орками же соглашение было, — невинно заметил Хината, пошире распахнув глаза. — Да и не заходят они сюда, в стороне Геффена живут.

Иногда то, что он выглядел года на три моложе, играло ему на руку. Вот и сейчас староста не стал уходить от ответа, а гордо выпятил брюхо вперёд:

— Было да сплыло, — сплюнул он. — Заходят. Не те, что из дальних поселений, те хитрожопые. А эти тупорылые. Наши ребята за железом в те края ходят, там пошумят, а эти за ними плетутся. Когда к дорогам подбираются, мешают бизнесу.

Хината шустро перевёл это для себя: «наши ребята», собрание головорезов, которое прикармливал староста, вопреки заключённому с орками перемирию таскались на их территорию «добывать» железо. Зная их хоть немного, можно было предположить, что окраинных орков (которые действительно недалеко ушли интеллектом от животных) попросту грабили, забирая все железо, что те нарыли. К организованным оркам соваться у «наших ребят» кишка была тонка. Те беспрекословно подчинялись своему Герою, были огромными и достаточно умными и жестокими, чтобы не слишком переживать за своих отсталых родичей, которых они держали в качестве живого барьера для своих поселений.

Окраинных орков было слегка жаль, но Хината иллюзий не питал: тех, кто забрёл так далеко в земли людей, нужно было уничтожать. Что у Геффена, что у Излюда слишком много проходило торговых путей и общественных дорог, которыми пользовались жители, не умеющие постоять за себя.

— Так контракт? — уточнил Хината, возвращаясь к изначальной теме разговора.

Староста с сомнением обвел взглядом его группу. Кроме Хинаты в ней были Изуми, с которым он познакомился на крышах Моррока в день, когда решил стать мечником, и Коджи, которого Хината знал с момента переезда в Излюд. А еще — три новичка, претендовавших на вступление в Альянс мечников. Положа руку на сердце, Изуми и Коджи были начинающим торговцем и неопытным лучником, и брать контракт с ними в команде было не совсем верно с точки зрения правил, касавшихся контрактов на выпуск. Однако Хината давно заметил одно обстоятельство: люди, связавшие свою жизнь с искусством владения мечом, все как на подбор видели жизнь в чёрном или белом цвете. А вот вариации, которые допускала серая мораль, от их внимания ускользали.

***

Три года назад Хината попрощался с семьей и отправился в Излюд, чтобы стать мечником. Вместе с ним, вдохновленный его решительностью, уехал и Изуми, пусть его путь и лежал гораздо дальше, в Альберту. Окрыленный мечтой, Хината перешагнул порог Штаба мечников, готовый к самым страшным испытаниям ради того, чтобы вступить в ее ряды. Чтобы тебя приняли за своего воры в Морроке, нужно было ночью уйти в пустыню, спуститься в катакомбы, сам воздух в которых был пропитан ядом, миновать монстров, которые могли лишить человека руки, оставив лишь небольшую царапину на ладони, найти тайный вход в воровское убежище и доказать, что ты был достоин стать одним из его завсегдатаев. Надо отметить, некоторые из прошедших испытание больше в конкретно этот притон не возвращались, а тех, кто этим баловался, тихо сквозь зубы обзывали адреналиновыми наркоманами и обвиняли в излишней любви к понтам.

Хината был готов ко всему.

— Молодой человек, пройдите по мосту на другую сторону, — попросил его пожилой мужчина в кольчуге и пенсне.

— Я должен опознать смертельные ловушки, миновать их и сразиться с семпаем или даже тремя за право стать мечником? — возбужденно спросил Хината, падая на одно колено и пытаясь определить по глубине теней между камнями, какие из булыжников активировали ловушки.

Мужчина снял пенсне и потёр переносицу.

— Вы должны перейти по этому мосту, войти во-о-он в ту дверь и заполнить анкету у секретаря, — устало пояснил он. — Постарайтесь не упасть, тут довольно высоко. Внизу есть несколько монстров. Они могут вас задержать на пути к лестнице.

— Без подвоха? — с некоторым недоумением переспросил Хината.

Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой.

Хината перешёл по мосту и посмотрел назад. Мужчина показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец.

Но вот, конечно, заполнить анкету было подольше.

***

Юные мечники были народом приятным, но плохо приспособленным к жизни. Ну или Моррок был слишком хорошей тренировочной базой (иногда Хината получал письма от Изуми, которые подтверждали эту теорию примерами из его обучения в Альберте). Никто из них не озаботился вопросом, который Хинату взволновал в первую очередь: какие ресурсы для выживания мог предложить Излюд, и где их нужно было искать. Его однокашники заселились в пансион и на этом успокоились. Да и что им было переживать — траты большинства из них ложились на плечи их родителей. Траты были не непомерные, но Хината вспоминал Моррок, вспоминал сестру и понимал, что это скорее он будет отсылать матери деньги, чем попросит у неё хоть один зени.

Получив на выходе из зала испытания заветную пелеринку и свиток, подтверждавший его принадлежность к Альянсу мечников, Хината отправился прогуляться. Излюд был, по его мнению, совершенно волшебным местом. Сравнить его Хината мог только с Морроком, потому что путешествовал через портал и не видел земель, лежавших между двумя городами. И разница его ошеломила: прохладный морской воздух, безграничный океан, сочная зелень деревьев и травы, высокая каменная стена, окружавшая поселение, — всё было иначе, чем дома. Хината быстро заглянул в расположенный по соседству пансион, но там ничего интересного не нашёл. Койку ему выделили моментально, даже дали постельное бельё — и они сами должны были его стирать! Хината продолжал ждать подвоха: пока что всё протекало уж слишком просто. Неподалёку от пансиона располагался полигон с тренировочными чучелами и площадками для боёв, он граничил с Ареной Излюда. Больше всего Хинате хотелось именно туда, но тут как раз и определился подвох: попасть на полигон можно было только по записи наставника. Наставника Хинате ещё не назначили, поэтому ему пришлось найти себе другое занятие.

Так, изучая Излюд, Хината и наткнулся на Академию. Двери были открыты для всех любопытствующих, поэтому пройти мимо он просто не смог. Разглядывая вымпелы на стенах, он бродил по широким каменным коридорам, пока за его спиной не раздался голос:

— Эй! Ты, мелкий, мечник, ну? Заблудился?

Как ни радостно было Хинате оттого, что его теперь называли мечником, слово «мелкий» было слегка огорчительным. Хината насупился и повернулся. Перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, стоял высокий белобрысый парень. Короткая пелерина такого же фасона, как у Хинаты, выдавала в нём коллегу по Альянсу.

— Не-а, — покачал головой Хината. — Не заблудился. Просто интересно, что за место.

— Интересно ему, — закатил глаза белобрысый. — Академия. Это место, где люди учатся. Теперь ты знаешь, спасайся, пока не поздно.

— Мне про неё не говорили, — удивился Хината. — Сказали про пансион и полигон. А здесь мечники тоже учатся?

Вселенское страдание отразилось на челе белобрысого, и он словно через силу процедил:

— Если хотят. Искусство фехтования — прикладное. Никакой необходимости ходить ко мне сюда у мечников нет. Достаточно инструкторов на полигоне.

К нему. Ага. Это намекало на некоторые изменения, которые требовалось внести в тон беседы.

— Сенсей, — проникновенно и очень уважительно произнёс Хината. — А чему именно вы учите?

— Философии фехтования! Истории нашего Альянса! Геральдике! Этике! — воодушевлённо начал перечислять учитель.

Ну то есть ничего полезного он не преподавал, решил Хината, готовясь вежливо попрощаться, но тут сенсей его приятно удивил (видимо, правильно оценив уровень энтузиазма Хинаты).

— Ну и, разумеется, есть практические занятия. Например, я обучаю выбору оптимального оружия, определению его качества, помогаю грамотно подобрать броню, — глядя на Хинату в упор, закончил белобрысый.

Вот это уже было интересно:

— Я вообще ничего не знаю, — признался Хината. — В Морроке немного другое оружие в почёте.

На лице сенсея промелькнуло понимание:

— У вас же там с мечниками не очень.

— Вообще никах, — поправил Хината.

— А читать умеешь? — уточнил сенсей.

— Плохо, — честно признался Хината.

— Ладно, — кивнул, вероятно сам себе, сенсей. — Ладно, найдём книжку с картинками. Пойдём.

Адрик-сенсей был вредным, добрым и истосковавшимся по людям. Хинате не так уж много времени потребовалось, чтобы понять, что среди мечников интеллектуалов было негусто. В целом себя он оценивал объективно, так что понимал, что отлично вписывался в общую концепцию профессии. Моррок волей-неволей выработал у него хитрость, наблюдательность и отличные рефлексы, но ум, Хината знал, был чем-то иным.

— Наставники на полигоне чаще всего набирают себе учеников из своих земляков, — рассказывал Адрик-сенсей, одновременно помогая Хинате правильно оплести кожей рукоятку его нового меча (нового, естественно, только для Хинаты, отчего и потребовалось заняться уже почти истлевшей оплёткой). — Из Моррока у нас наставника нет. Или же берут учеников за деньги — а денег нет у тебя. Поэтому тебе назначили в наставники старушку, которая за пределы стены не выходила уже лет пятнадцать. Для перехода в следующий класс тебе потребуется сдать теоретический экзамен, с ним я тебе помогу. Да и, прямо скажем, на крестоносца его может сдать и поринг. А вот количество часов практики на полигоне ты не наберёшь. А даже если и наберёшь, они не будут качественными, потому что у тебя, считай, не наставник, а её чучело. Поэтому тебе нужно найти побольше знакомых, которые будут готовы взять тебя в группу, чтобы вы брали контракты. Выполненные контракты тоже дают баллы при переходе в новый класс.

— Угу, — кивнул Хината.

— За контракты ещё и приплачивают, — продолжил Адрик-сенсей, беря новую полоску кожи. — А деньги тебе очень понадобятся, потому что латы стоят дорого. И я не знаю даже, обойдутся они тебе дешевле, потому что будут меньше размером, чем стандартные, или дороже, потому что потребуется индивидуальная подгонка.

Лицо Хинаты не дрогнуло, но про себя он умилённо вздохнул. Ах, если бы сенсей только знал, сколько зени он сэкономил Хинате за три года! Если честно, Хината официально записался к нему на лекции, просто чтобы сделать человеку приятное. А Адрик-сенсей к абсолютному ужасу Хинаты ворчливо сообщил, что тогда он будет проводить аттестации и контрольные. И действительно проводил, разделив тесты на две части. В первой были задачи по книжкам (с картинками), которые он приносил Хинате и которые касались тем вроде ухода за оружием. Во второй части тестов были вопросы истории и философии, ответы на которые Хината проставлял наугад, поскольку во время таких лекций спал с открытыми глазами.

После первого сданного теста Адрик-сенсей недовольно сообщил Хинате, что тот баллы получил отвратительно низкие, да и те только за вопросы из первой половины. А потом задумчиво добавил, что тем не менее, как и все остальные преподаватели, имеет право выдать пяти лучшим ученикам класса рекомендацию для получения бонусов от Академии. Так Хината получил талоны на обеды и ужины в академической столовой, право бесплатного проживания в пансионе и корзину с восстанавливающими зельями, которую ему выдавали раз в месяц.

Хината знал, что Адрик-сенсей ужасно жалел, что не может помочь Хинате с практикой, но ничего не попишешь. Когда-то он получил лёгкое ранение, буквально царапину, но с отравлением, которое до сих пор вызывало тремор правой руки. На втором году обучения он рассказывал Хинате о ядах. А потом Хината рассказал о ядах ему. Пусть Хината и не мог сравниться в знаниях по этому вопросу с ассасинами, но точно знал побольше любого мечника в округе. Адрик-сенсей страшно воодушевился и уселся за монографию. Учебное пособие к ней он планировал сделать в картинках.

***

— Так как насчёт контракта? — в третий раз повторил Хината.

— Ладно, — староста ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Деньги заплачу минимум за пятьдесят клыков. И вы не единственные желающие. Я дам контракт всем, кто попросит, а там думайте сами.

Схема была ясна как божий день: орков было много, но далеко не тысяча. Соревнуясь между собой, группы истребили бы орков, но при этом те, кто не дотянул по количеству убитых до пятидесяти, денег всё равно не получили бы.

С другой стороны, утро было ранним, и шансы попасть в нужное место до конкурентов у группы Хинаты были высоки.

***

Орков группа Хинаты увидела быстро, но уже мёртвыми.

— Ох, — прошептал Коджи, разглядывая окровавленные морды с выдранными клыками.

Группа, орудовавшая ножами на другом конце поляны, на их появление отреагировала несколькими пренебрежительными смешками, явно не намереваясь уделять им внимание. Удивляться не приходилось: даже отсюда Хината видел отличную экипировку, нашивки за достижения и — вот уж повезло — настоящего священника. Хинате за три года обучения довелось побывать в группе с аколитом четыре незабываемых раза, ну а настоящий священник и вовсе был пределом его мечтаний. Собственно, тот как раз поднялся и широкими шагами направился к ним через поляну. Группа Хинаты заметно переполошилась, так что он сделал шаг вперёд, давая понять, что разговаривать нужно с ним.

Священник был высоченным. Подойдя так близко, что едва не перекрыл Хинате свет, он посмотрел на него сверху вниз и мрачно заявил:

— Мы тут по контракту.

— Мы тоже, — кивнул Хината.

— Я не собираюсь делиться добычей, — сообщил зловредный тип.

— Что набьём — то наше, — Хината на попятный идти не собирался.

— После нас вам ни одного не достанется, — вздёрнул подбородок священник.

— Ещё посмотрим! — возмутился Хината.

Священник ответом его не удостоил, развернулся и решительно зашагал к своим, на ходу обещая какому-то Киндаичи, что если тот опять выпьет зелье берсерка, отменив благословение защиты, то он позаботится, чтобы Киндаичи новый ранг получил не раньше чем через пять лет.

Отставая друг от друга шагов на двадцать, обе группы переместились на следующую поляну. И там стало понятно, что фраза о том, что группе Хинаты не достанутся орки, вовсе не была преувеличением. Группа была очень сильной сама по себе, Хината был уверен, что вся она тренировалась не с инструкторами Альянсов, а со своими, личными наставниками. И скорее всего, для какой-то конкретной гильдии.

Ну а священник просто не оставлял никаких шансов. Скорость исцеления, благословения и атаки у него была такой высокой, что, казалось бы, ему некогда было даже дышать. Однако он мало того что не задыхался, он ещё и на чём свет стоит костерил своих товарищей по группе.

— Куними! Таширо! К третьему году нужно уже запомнить, что нельзя бить раньше Киндаичи! Киндаичи! Какого Сурта даже Таширо быстрее тебя?! Куними! Если ты выйдешь за пределы моего радиуса, Орицуме, и сдохнешь там, это будет твоей, а не моей проблемой! Ты решил передохнуть, Куними?! Киндаичи, почему этот орк махал палицей перед моим носом?! Мечник не может подпускать к священнику монстров, а этого пришлось убить мне самому! Куними! Орицуне! Ты почему уходишь в сторону?! Ты бы его уже добил!

Орицуне действительно зря ушёл в сторону, мелькнуло в голове у Хинаты. Орк, конечно, распорол бы ему бок, но Орицуне бы его в этот момент убил. А такой священник вылечил бы рану в следующую же секунду.

Обойти священника с его группой было невозможно, а те так качественно перекрыли оркам дорогу, что зелёные твари не могли прорваться за их спины в сторону Хинаты. Сделать это получилось всего у нескольких, и то в самом начале, когда их собирали в кучу. Хината посмотрел на товарищей: Коджи прислонился спиной к дереву, новички сгрудились все вместе, даже не достав из ножен короткие мечи, только Изуми копался в сумке одной рукой, держа во второй пращу.

— О, вот, — обрадовался он, доставая свёрток размером с крупный орех и протягивая его и пращу Хинате. — Шо-чан, ты лучше справишься.

— Это та едкая штука? — поинтересовался Хината.

— Ага, — подтвердил Изуми.

Штука могла сработать. Она приводила зверей в такое бешенство, что те полностью игнорировали боль и мелкие ранения и мчались на обидчика, не разбирая дороги. А орки были тупее многих зверей, что знал Хината.

Он раскрутил пращу, отправляя свёрток в толпу орков. Этот саботаж был уже на самой грани допустимого по отношению к противнику поведения, но всё-таки не за ней. Кроме того, Хината был уверен, что никто из второй группы не умрёт. Наверное.

Так и получилось. Хоть орки и перестали трусливо сбиваться в кучу, вместо этого в бешенстве бросившись на вторую группу, те на удивление легко отбили их атаку. Сколько бы ни орал священник на их мечника, тот очень сноровисто справился с рычащей волной тварей. Лишь один из них, в каком-то случайном высоченном кульбите, буквально перелетел через лучника и помчался к группе Хинаты.

Без тени сомнения Хината помчался к нему навстречу. Столкновение было жёстким, но прямой удар Хинаты — идеальным как никогда. Развалив орка почти пополам, Хината подрагивающей рукой достал бутылочку с зельем, чтобы подлечиться, потому что по ощущениям у него было сломано минимум одно ребро. Отпивая, он раздражённо наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой.

— Ты почему его не догнал?! — взревел священник.

— Да как бы я его догнал… Ну извини. Успокойся, а? — вяло попытался утихомирить его лучник. — Всё же нормально, посмотри на наш мешок клыков.

— Он сейчас! Убил! Нашего орка!

— Да ну я поня…

Договорить лучник не успел, потому что из-за его спины вылетел ещё один орк. Загребая по земле длинными ручищами, он помчался прочь, на Хинату. Тот обрадованно отбросил бутылочку и поудобнее перехватил меч, но в последний момент орк вильнул в сторону, гигантским прыжком пытаясь уйти от удара.

Практики у Хинаты в последние годы было не так много, да и доспехи мечника были поувесистее, чем те тряпки, в которых он бегал по крышам Моррока, но адреналин, злость и желание стереть самодовольство с морд второй группы придали ему сил: он тоже прыгнул и в полёте раскроил череп этому орку.

К сожалению, произошло это через секунду после того, как в горло орку вонзилась стрела второго лучника другой группы.

— Извини, не твоя добыча, — пожал плечами тот. К его ногам свалился труп последнего орка на поляне.

Секунду священник стоял с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, но вдруг его рот искривился от злости. В два шага преодолев расстояние до Хинаты, он сгрёб в кулак ткань его пелерины, сминая нашивки за годы обучения и одновременно бросая на Хинату исцеление:

— Чем ты занимался три этих года?! — прошипел он, но тут же выпустил ткань, развернулся и ушёл.

Группа Хинаты добыла всего тринадцать клыков, но уже понятно было, что пятидесяти им не видать.

— Знаешь, тут ничего не поделаешь, — слегка пихнул Хинату Коджи. — Ты же видишь, это не простая группа. Они, считай, уже в каком-то альянсе.

— Да, — согласился Изуми. — И я их видел, пока ты договаривался со старостой. Знаешь, как называют этого священника? Королём. Настолько он хорош. Да о чём мы вообще говорим — он уже перешёл в новый класс, а мы ещё не сдали экзамены за этот.

— Изумин, тебе клыки-то нужны? Если не будем их сдавать, то все забери, — предложил Хината. — Я помню, ты говорил, что вам для баллов нужно продать в разных городах товар разного типа.

— Они мне позарез нужны, — искренне обрадовался Изуми, подхватывая с земли мешок.

Хината бросил последний взгляд на вторую группу, которая тоже уже почти управилась с вырезанием клыков. Они были такими крутыми, а Хинате было так обидно! И тут даже не гордость играла свою роль (хотя и она не давала Хинате сейчас нормально дышать), а то, как важен для него и его будущего был этот контракт.

— Слышь, ты! — не выдержав, завопил Хината. — Если ты — Король, то я! Слышь! Я! Тебя свергну!

Наверное, это звучало бы более угрожающе, если бы в середине этого вопля Хината не разрыдался, но, по всей вероятности, хватило и так, потому что священник заорал в ответ:

— Так трепать языком имеют право только сильные! Хочешь победить? Иди качайся!

Возразить на это было нечего.

***

— Сурт побери, — нахмурился Адрик-сенсей. — Да, не вовремя у тебя сорвался этот контракт. С ним бы тебе точно хватило баллов на переход в новый класс, а так… Разве что если ты теорию сдашь на отлично…

— Это фантастика, — загрустил Хината. — Сдать-то сдам наверняка, но чтобы на отлично… Может, я смогу что-то крутое устроить во время практического испытания?

— Да что там устроишь, — отмахнулся Адрик-сенсей. — Я добавлю ещё свою рекомендацию, но не уверен, имеет ли она какой-то вес.

Да никакого веса она не имеет, конечно, не сказал Хината.

— А твоя наставница по практике тебя не рекомендует Совету? — попытался подойти к решению проблемы с другой стороны Адрик-сенсей.

— Так она ж померла в прошлом году, — напомнил Хината. — И мне так и не нашли замену.

Хината вяло перелистнул страницу в лежавшей на столе книге. Книга была с картинками (но не полезными, просто красивыми).

— Это Пронтера? — благоговейно спросил он, едва касаясь бумаги кончиками пальцев.

— Ага, — подтвердил Адрик-сенсей.

— А это?

— Альберта.

— Красиво. А… А это… — Хината не закончил вопроса.

— Моррок. Каким он был до катаклизма, — подтвердил Адрик-сенсей.

— Вид на вос-вос-точ-но-е га-зе-бо двор-ца со сто-ро-ны рын-ка, — по слогам прочитал Хината. — Что такое это «газебо», сенсей?

— Газебо? — рассеянно повторил Адрик-сенсей. — Ну, беседка. Бельведер.

— Кто их так называет? — поморщился Хината. — Если беседка, то зачем выпендриваться?

— В Мидгарде живёт много народов, говорящих на разных языках, — наставительно произнёс Адрик-сенсей. — Поэтому и называют в разных местах по-разному. Ладно. Давай-ка я напишу эту рекомендацию, хуже-то не будет. И я тебя умоляю: когда будешь сдавать экзамен, ни при каких обстоятельствах не говори, что ты куда-то побежишь, крича своё имя.

***

Практику Хината сдал. Сдал не плохо, но и не блестяще. Однако при определённом везении получить класс крестоносца он смог бы. Вот получить сертификат зрелости, подтверждающий, что он уже может претендовать на место в гильдии — это вряд ли. Для этого действительно нужно было сдать теоретический экзамен с наивысшим баллом.

Ещё на подходе к зданию Ассоциации мечников Хината понял, что дело пахнет керосином. Такими бледными, притихшими и маленькими он своих однокашников видел впервые.

— Госпожа Ассоль из Пронтеры, — прошептал в ответ на невысказанный вопрос знакомый. — Прибыла с инспекцией и задаёт трудные вопросы.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и из неё вывалилась здоровенная девица с синими дрожащими губами.

— Сдала? — со всех сторон сразу прозвучал один и тот же вопрос.

— Нет, — помотала она головой.

— А тот вопрос она задавала?

— Ага.

— И что?

— Я сказала, что сожгу. А она спросила, почему, — залилась слезами девица. — А я не зна-а-аю, говорю, потому что нежить, а она, она, не сдала, иди-и-и, — уже захлёбывалась под конец она.

— Хината! — раздался голос секретаря от двери. — Пройдите, пожалуйста, для сдачи практического экзамена.

Хината зашёл в высокие резные двери. На небольшом возвышении сидел уважаемый Совет, возглавляемый Деканом Академии. Одно из мест занимала незнакомая Хинате дама средних лет и плотного телосложения — по всей вероятности, та самая госпожа Ассоль. Сбоку располагались ряды скамеек, на которых сидели наставники испытуемых, и Хината с радостью краем глаза заметил Адрика-сенсея.

— Уважаемый Хината… — начал было декан, но госпожа Ассоль явно не была настроена на длинное вступление.

— Значит так, — резко прервала она декана и сделала большой глоток из стоявшего перед ней стакана воды. — Ты стоишь у подножья холма. На вершине — газебо. Твои действия?

Хината скосил глаза вбок. Адрик-сенсей смотрел в одну точку прямо перед собой.

— А газебо хорошо просматривается? — нерешительно поинтересовался Хината.

— Оно на верхушке сраного холма! — огрызнулась госпожа Ассоль. — Тебе его плохо видно?

— Нет, ну насквозь? Оно же может быть такое, одни колонны, всё видно. А может, — тут Хината неопределённо помахал руками у груди, — такое, всё в цветочках, ничего не понятно.

Зал замер. Замерла и госпожа Ассоль, а потом медленно откинулась на спинку кресла.

— В цветочках, — сообщила она.

Ну пойти да и посмотреть, что там, хотелось сказать Хинате. Он бросил уже открытый взгляд на Адрика-сенсея. Не кричи своё имя, говорил его умоляющий взгляд.

— А… а я один или в группе? И кто с группой? — решил, что не будет лишним уточнить Хината.

— Всё, — хлопнула госпожа Ассоль по столу широкой ладонью. — Кто твой наставник, Хината-кун?

— Она умерла, — пискнул Хината. — Недавно. Но мне помогал Адрик-сенсей из Академии.

— И вот вы мне доказываете, что обязательные теоретические занятия не нужны? — проворчала в сторону Декана госпожа Ассоль.

— Хината-кун вообще талантливый молодой человек, все три года получал бонусы за успеваемость, — явно повторяя слова тихо шипящего секретаря, выкрутился Декан.

— Что ж, вот он и получит высший балл за теорию, — подытожила госпожа Ассоль.

— И сертификат зрелости, — очнувшись от шока, вклинился Адрик-сенсей.

— Конечно. И его, — подтвердил Декан.

Тем вечером Адрик-сенсей впервые за три года пришёл к Хинате в пансион, взял его за шкирку и отволок к кузнецу — снимать мерки на латы, — ни на секунду не прекращая трещать о том, какой он составит учебный план для занятий.

Хината поинтересовался, нужны ли будут учащимся тетради, а получив утвердительный ответ, отправил письмо Изуми на тот случай, если ему для экзамена нужно ещё что-то продать.

***

Его взяли! Его взяли-взяли-взяли в гильдию, в которую он мечтал попасть с того самого дня, когда впервые увидел крестоносца! Хината взлетел по ступенькам крыльца, над которым развевалось знамя с вороном. Слева от него был двор для тренировок, и уже отсюда Хината слышал тихий звон, который обычно сопровождал проведённое священником удачное исцеление.


End file.
